I See It In Your Eyes
by leanatasha
Summary: The sequel to "Rachel and Her Family". A summer in Mystic Falls can be what Rachel needs but what happens when love starts to get in between the normal time she wants to spend with her family and the pass she wants to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Family: www . polyvore rachel_family/collection?id=2814116

Chapter 1

We stop in front of two big gates that open it as the car drove to the driveway and I look outside the window felling the summer warm of North Caroline in my face. I look at the tress at the sides of the road and when the car stops we all open the doors to see the spectacular house in front of my eyes. ( priceypads wp-content/uploads/2013/11/O_D350F37CB994937B2490C62144986411_330035_1_ ).

"This place it's beautiful." I say looking around.

"Thank Nadia and Mark they were the ones who designed and projected the house." Evelyn says. "But it is beautiful."

"Glad you all liked it." Nadia says putting her arms in my shoulders.

"It's an extraordinary job." Elijah says. "But wait until you see the inside."

We enter the we are all faced with the dramatic entrance ( priceypads wp-content/uploads/2013/11/O_D350F37CB994937B2490C62144986411_330035_3_ )

"So what are the plans?" Cooper says putting some of the bags and we look at each other.

"Maybe we could all settle down, come on Rach, I will show you your room." Marley says dragging me to the starts.

The room was huge and classic. A huge king bed is leaning on the wall and on the other side was a beautiful fireplace. The room also had a small table with a chair and two chaises close to the big windows and the doors. ( priceypads wp-content/uploads/2013/11/O_D350F37CB994937B2490C62144986411_330035_11_ ).

I get to the doors and open them and I could see the shoreline pool and a huge stone terrace, you could also see the florets and before a clearing.

"We like to go there and play some sports." Marley says to me.

"Because that is nothing like Twilight."

"We prefer sports more like, football and soccer sometimes even volley to baseball." She says and we both laugh, I look and I see other room. "It's Cooper's room, I hope you don't mind?" _Perfect._

"It's ok."

After packing I felt myself hungry and I went downstairs where I saw Marley and Daniela talking and I smile at them walking to the kitchen opening the fridge which was empty.

"Girls, there isn't food?"

"No, Eve and Elijah went to the groceries just minutes ago." Marley says.

"Great." I whisper.

"Why don't we go out to the town? I saw a restaurant there it look nice." Daniela says.

"Why not? I want to eat anyway."

"I will call Nadia maybe she wants to come." Daniela says getting up.

The Mystic Grill was a nice place and I could see it was the place where everyone meets. Daniela, Marley, Nadia and I sat in a table when the bartender came.

"What can I get for you?" He asks. He was so cute, with gorgeous blue eyes and blonde hair. He was probably around my age. The girls all look at me.

"I want a vegan lasagna and a glass of water." I say and I look to the 3 girls.

"4 of them." Nadia says and the girls nod as I roll my eyes.

"So you are still going with the vegan?" Nadia asks me

"Sometimes, I like Italian food way too much." I say and the girls laugh. We talk a little more and then the bartender gives us the food.

"So how was England?" Marley asks.

"It's always good to come back to your roots." Nadia says with her British accent and I smile.

"What do we have here?" A blonde boy with British accent says to Nadia who is with her backs to him but she stops eating immediately.

"And I just lost my appetite." She says turning to the man. "What do you want?" She almost spats when she gets up and I look at Daniela that takes a deep breath gets up.

"Daniela Anderson or it's Smith, this time?" I hear another British accent and a your man with similar features as Elijah's. _I know who they are. _Yep, me two.

"It's Anderson." She says to him also angry but not as much as Nadia. "I see you are out of the box."

"Yep, have been for 3 weeks. I didn't know you were in town."

"We just came today." She says and Klaus and Nadia just look at each other not talking at all.

"Who is this?" Kol asks me making Klaus looks and I try not to blush.

"She?"

"Human. She knows everything." Nadia says at him still angry and them looks at me. "She's family." She gives me a smile.

"Nadia, Daniela." A beautiful blonde girl appears hugging both girls. _Rebekah. _"I wasn't expecting you girls in here but it's a nice surprise."

"Hello Becca it's nice to see you." Nadia says. "We came to show Rachel the town." She says and the blonde girl looks at me. At this point we were all up.

"I'm Rebekah."

"Rachel." I say offering her a smile.

"Do you happen to know where Elijah is?" Klaus asks Nadia.

"Groceries with Eve." She says and they all loom confused.

"What? Some of us need to eat." Daniela says and I can't help but smile at the girl.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private to talk?" Klaus offers looking at the bar where 3 guys apparently were listening to us.

"I would rather starve of years." Nadia says getting out and Daniela just looks at us and we nod for her to follow which she does. Them the 4 of us just look at each other and I could see they were sad.

"You two are just so stupid, give them time. We are staying here all the summer." Marley says leaving.

I wake up in the middle of the night I walk into the kitchen when I see Nadia looking at an old book.

"Hi." I say and she turns surprise to see me.

"Hi Rach, I thought you were sleeping." She says closing the book.

"I woke up with thirst."

"Oh, ok."

"Are you ok? You have been very silence since we came back." I say and she looks at me with a sad smile.

"Did anyone ever tell you the story who I was turned?"

"No." I say and she gets up walking to the kitchen opening the fridge. "Water, milk, juice? What do you want to drink?"

"Juice would be good." I say and she takes the pineapple juice serving in two cups and giving to me one and we both go sit in the couch.

"My parents belong to the bourgeoisie, I had 2 older brothers, a younger sister and brother. We were leaving in Liverpool and we were a rich family. I was 21 and promise to be married a Lord, which I hated but back then we couldn't chose, we had to do what was the best for our family. It was when I meet him." She says like she is remembering something.

"Klaus?" I ask and she nods like I had brought back to reality.

"I was taken by the moment I saw him. We meet at a ball in my fiancé's house his name was George. When we dance that night, which George hated, when we were along we made a huge scene about it but I keep seeing him."

"You fall for Klaus."

"Yes, then one night he told me what he was and I saw terrified but the more I thought about him the more I loved him, so I accepted it. I left two with him and his brothers 3 months after. He compelled my family to believe that I was with them anymore but to not be sad about it because I was in a better place. We went to London. Here Klaus spoiled me like a Queen. I found his love for painting which is something that I also had."

"I know you are amazing." I say and she smiles at me.

"Thank you, I learnt a lot from him. It was until we meet Katerina, 2 years after, I believe you already know the history."

"Very well." _I hate her. _Really? _Yes, she messed with Elijah and now Klaus, I hate her, you don't do brothers._

"I was angry, I thought he loved her. Rebekah had my biggest supporter and Kol, who seem to be the only one who didn't want her. He wanted other girl but that is another story."

"It's was Daniela." I say and she nods.

"She played hard for a long time."

"It was fun." We hear a familiar voice and we turn to see the brunette smiling at us.

"How long have you been listening?" Nadia asks.

"I while." She says sitting in front of us.

"Where I was… right Katarina. When she killed herself Klaus was pissed, I was turned months before it happen. All he wanted was finding her and killing her. I had enough of that, so I left."

"Alone?"

"No, with Kol and I. By that time I was already with Kol. When I meet the originals, Nadia and Klaus were already together. I was supposed to be the witch to do the ritual."

"You were a witch." I say surprised.

"Yes until Kol turned me, you can't be both and I prefer an eternity with him than a life as a witch." She says and I nod. "The 3 of us spend years traveling seeing the world had to offer. Some decades after Elijah had joined us. It was when we came cross Cooper and Eve, the rest you already know, our family started to build." Daniela says getting out. "I am going for a walk."

"Did you come cross Klaus again?"

"Yes but we never dated again."

"Why not?"

"Have you have wanted to know something so much but that it can be the greatest thing or the worst?" _We both know the answer. _Lea says with some sadness. "I do but I guess I am just scared. Now you should sleep it's late.

(In the forest)

"Are you coming out or not?" Daniela says turning around.

"I missed you." He says and with vampire speed he is in front of her holding her.

"I can't." She says trying to get out.

"Why not Danie. Nadia and Klaus have to work their problems alone. I want you."

"Kol." She says whispering trying to find the answers but he is already kissing her and she just lets herself go with the emotions of the man she wasn't seen in over a century.

**This is the first chapter, I know there is still not much Rachel and Damon, but the story is not just about them. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I get to the kitchen were Evelyn was waking breakfast and Elijah came in.

"Good morning Rachel." He says and then kisses Evelyn's hair. "Morning love."

"Hi." She says smiling at him. _They truly love each other. _They do.

Evelyn and Elijah are together since I can remember; they were in my heart, my father and my mother. They took care of me since I appear in front of his house and I will never forget what they did for me.

"I was thinking that I could go explored the city, maybe the library." I say to them and they look at me confused but agree.

"Do you need a ride?" Nadia asks me and I nod. "I want to go to the town anyway." She says and we leave the house.

"Maybe they are here to make peace." Stefan says and he, Damon and Klaus are talking about the new 'family' in town.

"Peace that is a word I never imagine coming from you." They all turn to see Elijah in the door.

"Elijah, I should expect that you were with Nadia and Daniela." Klaus says. "Is Evelyn good?" He asks smirking.

"She is, not that you should worry about it." He says with a treating look. "Now, peace, let's talk about that."

"You can start by telling us why you are all here." The hybrid says.

"Rachel wanted to meet her home town."

"Rachel, the human, right?"

"You will not harm her Klaus." He says treating him.

"How is in danger now?" Kol appears only wearing his pajama bottoms and a brunette wearing what is probably his shirt. "Elijah, didn't expect you were."

"Kol, Daniela." He says looking at the girl trying to hide the smile. She always made Kol be human and he liked it. "The girls were looking for you." He says and she looks at him with a playful smile.

"And you came look for me, I doubt."

"Actually I came because of Rachel."

"Is she ok?" She immediately asks.

"She is and she will." He says looking at the Salvatore brothers and his brother.

"Got it, don't kill the girl." Klaus says not understanding.

"I hope so or I will send Nadia to castrate you." Daniela says looking at the hybrid without any fear.

"Good I miss you." Kol says smirking at the girl but with adoration in his eyes.

"Well, I guess that it all." Elijah says.

"Wait just a bit and I will go home with you." Daniela says leaving with vampire speed.

"Did I ever told you that I hate you." Kol says to his brother.

"You guys have time to fornicate with each other."

Damon P.O.V.

After the episode on the house I leave to get the grill but something stops me when I see the human brunette entering the library so I follow her.

She looks at the book shelters like she was looking for something. She look looked so innocent in her black skirt and ruffle blouse. She looks at the books very focus on them. I start to at her. She is small but those her legs go forever. How is it possible for someone so small to have such long legs?

Then she makes a smile. "Found it." She whisper and takes a book I could read class of 1980. What are you looking for pretty girl? I say getting close to her as she reads the book and her phone starts to ring and she answers.

"Yes Nadia."

_"Are you still in the library?"_ I could hear the female voice speak.

"Yes I am just looking for some book to read."

_"Are you ok?"_ she says and I see the brunette take a deep breath.

"For the 100 time, I am able to take care of myself." Can she, I am in a town full with supernatural creatures and her being so petty. I doubt.

_"Sometimes it doesn't look like you can."_

"I am going to ignore that comment. I will see you lunch." She says and closes her phone turning back to the book.

After some minute she starts to look around for something and I turn to the books and I hear her walking in my direction and she touches my arm and I felt something but not sure what. I turn to her and I see her blink. Yep, she thinks I am hot.

"I'm sorry but can you help me?" She asks with a sweet voice, so fitting her.

"Yes."

"Do you know here the music books are?" She asks me and I look at her surprise.

"No but I can help you." I say to her and we start to look for the books.

When we find it she starts to look for something and when she find his she has a huge smile on her face. She takes a book that says Beatles.

"You like them?" I ask surprise normally girls like her barely know them.

"Yes, they are probably my favorite band." Interesting, I see her opening the book and I see music staves.

"You play?"

"Piano yes but I prefer to sing."

"Are you good?"

"I'm very good." She says confident. "I should probably go." She says leaving me.

That start to happen every day in that week. Rachel would come and look for books and then Damon would appear and they would go to the music division where they would talk about music or even other things. At the second week things start to get more seriously. Rachel told him about her family and friends and Damon started to open up, talking about who Katherine ruined his relationship with Stefan and his life when he was human. They enjoy each other's company but they would never talk outside the library.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asks his brother and he gets to the bar.

"Around… I was at the library." I say and I look at Klaus who has is eyes fixed in a blonde girl. "We all know Klaus prefer blondes." I say and he looks at me.

"I think my brother prefer Nadia." Kol says appearing. "But she is stunning isn't she Klaus."

"Say another world and I will dagger for another century."

"Don't say that when Daniela in the same room was you, she and Nadia may try to kill you." Kol says smirking.

"How can you in one day sleep with Daniela and I have tried talk to Nadia for 2 weeks and she just walks away."

"I have a list of possibilities Nic."

"Here it comes the human." Stefan says and Rachel gets in sitting on the table where the girls are.

_"There are you." We ear Nadia say._

_"Sorry got lost in time."_

_"How can someone spend so much time in the library?" Daniela asks her and all men look at him._

"Really Damon?" Stefan says.

"I'm hurt that you believe I have something to do with that."

"So you just decide to go to the library." Stefan says.

"Maybe." He says looking at Rachel with a smirk but she ignores him. _She's good._

"Seems like she isn't going to fall at your feet." Stefan says.

"Is that I challenge little brother?" He says and looks at the girl. _Rachel Anderson, you are going to fall for me._


End file.
